Psych
by ForeverEponine
Summary: When Dick was 11 years old, he and Bruce got obsessed with a certain TV show. 11 years later, Tim is sick and Dick decides that he needs to be introduced to the world of Psych. However, Dick learns something about his little brother that he never knew before.


**So, I'm on a plane right now and I'm sitting next to a crying baby that. Won't. Shut. Up.**

**So, I decided to write a bit. Hope you like this!**

**Dick's POV, age 11**

I was sitting in the kitchen trying to finish my homework before patrol that night. _Um, how would you solve X+6=2? Umm... Subtract the 6 and..._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Bruce!" I screamed, running towards the entrance of Wayne Manor.

"Hey Dick!" He smiled at me. "How was your day?"

I began to tell him about how Jimmy Thomas threw up on Miss. Meyers floor as we made our way back to the kitchen.

"And I'm almost finished with my home work, so we can patrol tonight!"

"Yeah, about that..." Bruce started.

My smile fell.

"Oh, come on! Why can't I go?"

"Well, if it helps, I'm not going either. Gordon says that even Batman needs a vacation. Psh, what does Gordon know? But, I promised him that I would let the GPD take care of the City tonight"

I sighed. "Well, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to do..."

I gave him my best _come-on-Bruce-you-just-canceled-patrol-lets-at least-do-something-fun_ look.

"Or, we could watch Netflix?"

"I guess that'll be fun... Any idea what's good?"

He scoffed. "Please, I don't watch TV. Do you have any ideas?"

I thought back to conversations I've heard at school.

_"Oh, I love Malcolm in the Middle, it's about this messed up family-"_

_"Dick, you have to watch Once Upon a Time, it's all the fairy tales only they-"_

_"Even though I'm not suppose to, I watch How I Met Your Mother without my parents knowing. It's about this guy... Well, the title pretty much explains it all"_

Then, I remembered a show I heard someone talk about, and realized it was perfect.

"Bruce," I started. "You ever heard of Psych?"

"What?" He replied.

"Psych. My friends all talk about it. It's about some detective at a police department who pretends to be a psychic. Apparently it's really good..."

"Really? A psychic?"

"It was just an idea..."

"No!" He said quickly, noticing my embarrassment. "I guess let's watch Psych. I'll meet you in the Media Room in a few minutes"

**SIX HOURS LATER**

"Wait Dick, let's watch one more episode!" Bruce said. It was about 10:00, and we had watched about 6 episodes of what was probably the most perfect TV show on the planet.

"Ugh," I said. I was completely wiped, but it's such a good show... "Fine. Let's do one more episode"

I ended up falling asleep around the time when Henry was getting a watch for Shawn in the episode "Weekend Warriors".

When I woke up, I was in my bed upstairs. I ran down stairs to find Bruce sitting at the kitchen table, with my breakfast sitting next to him. As I sat down, Bruce asked me to close my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Bruce, I'm not Shawn Spencer-"

"Yes, but it might make you a better detective. Now tell me everything that is on that plate..."

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER.**

"Honey, I'm home!" I cried out as I entered Wayne Manor.

Bruce came walking in, and gave me a little half grin.

"Hey Dick" he said.

"Hey! So, what did you need me for? Some super top secret mission with Batman and Nightwing?"

"Close," he said. "Batman is going to Metropolis to help Superman with a case, and Alfred is in England because his mother is sick. Sadly, Alfred's mother isn't the only sick one..."

My face dropped. "So, I'm stuck babysitting a sick 12 year old kid?"

"Can you do it?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I'm assuming no patrol?"

"God no! I don't want Tim leaving the house unless it's an emergency"

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, slumping down on the couch.

"Flu. He's been puking all day. Hopefully it will slow down tonight, but he'll probably be up all night"

Then I heard a small noise from above. There I saw my little brother standing above the staircase looking down at us.

I'll admit, the kid didn't look to hot. He was wearing a pair of pajamas, and his skin was even paler than normal. I felt instant pity for him.

"Oh, Timmy!" I said, starting up the stairs to him.

"Hey Dick" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I," I stated "am your babysitter until Bruce gets back"

His eyes brightened up. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Yup kiddo, we're gonna have as much fun as two people can have with the flu. Do you know what this means?"

"What?" He asked.

"Psych marathon!" I screamed.

"A what?"

I was shocked. "Are you serious? Bruce, have you never shown him Psych?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Bruce, learn to raise your kids right!" I yelled.

"Technically, Bruce didn't-" Tim started.

"Timothy Jackson Drake, that is no excuse to have never seen the most perfect show on the face of the Earth. Bruce, if you don't mind, Timmy and I are gonna go to the Media Room and sit around for hours on end watching a guy pretend to be psychic"

"Have fun with that" Bruce said. "I'll be on my way. Goodbye boys. Remember, no patrol. Feel better, Timmy"

"I'll try" Tim answered.

As we entered the media room, I pulled up the Netflix.

"Now Tim," I started. "You're life is about to be changed forever. Are you prepared?"

"I guess..." He said.

"Alright. Let's do this"

I pushed play on the first episode, and the image of Young Shawn and Henry appeared on the screen. As Henry asked Shawn all the little questions, like how many hats there were and what the managers name was, I decided to tell Tim something.

"You know, when we started watching this, Bruce would make me do that. Close my eyes and tell him the details of the room"

"Huh," Tim said.

Then, something weird happened. It was the scene when Shawn was making out with the girl, and solved the case by watching the TV. But, before Shawn even said anything Tim pointed something out.

"He did it" my brother said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, the guy on the TV, he's the one who stole everything"

It was then Shawn called the police and gave them the tip.

"Wait; how did you know that?" I asked him.

"Well, Shawn already said it. Look at his hands. Plus, he won't even make eye contact with the reporter"

Did my brother just solve a fictional case before the actor did? I had to test my theory.

Through out the first episode, Tim had managed to solve everything before Shawn did.

"Timmy," I asked as the end credits started rolling. "What's your IQ?"

"Ugh, I don't know. My parents never let me test for it"

"Huh" I said. "You want to watch another episode?"

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed. "Of corse! This show is freaking awesome!"

We ended up watching the entire first season that night. And every single time, Tim managed to solve it before Shawn.

_I have to show Bruce_ I thought.

The next morning, I woke up in the Media Room with Tim on my right side, and a trash can full of vomit next to him.

I went down stairs to see Bruce coming out of the Batcave.

"Hey Dick," he said. "How's Timmy doing?"

"Eh, he's okay. Puked a lot last night, but he'll be better soon. But Bruce, you have to see something"

I pulled him upstairs to the Media Room, where Tim had just woken up.

"Bruce!" He exclaimed, as he started to sit up.

"Hey Timmy," Bruce started. "How're you doing?"

"Better," Tim said. "Not perfect, but better"

"That's good," Bruce said. "So Dick, what did you want to show me?"

"Bruce, have a seat"

"What?"

"Just sit down. Tim, you stay there"

I quickly turned on the TV, and opened the Netflix app. Then, to season 3 of Psych.

"Uh, Dick?" Bruce said.

"Yeah?" I replied, scrolling down the list of episodes until I found the one I wanted.

"We've already seen the Yin/Yang trilogy"

"Yes, but Tim wasn't there. Just watch. I promise, you won't regret"

He sighed, and I sat down next to them on the couch.

A little more then half way through the episode, Tim said something.

"Yang isn't a boy" he said quietly.

"Huh?" Bruce asked him.

"I know who it is! Yang isn't a boy! In every place they've been, there's a lady with dark, curly hair. She's there every time, and they don't realize because they think Yang is a boy!"

Bruce looked astonished.

"Did he just?"

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Does this always-"

"Uh huh"

"Wow"

"Wow is right. Timmy," I said, putting my arm around my little brother. "You're officially the smartest kid in the Bat-Clan"

**Not as good as I thought it would be, but it was okay. Please review!**


End file.
